1. Field
The field is extraction of substances, and in particular the extraction of oil from algae.
2. Prior Art
The following is a list of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
Pat. or Pub. Nr.Kind CodeIssue or Pub. DatePatentee or Applicant7,311,838B2Dec. 25, 2007Herold et al.7,419,596B2Sep. 2, 2008Dueppen et al.7,431,841B2Oct. 7, 2008Herold et al.7,431,952B2Oct. 7, 2008Bijl et al.7,435,707B2Oct. 14, 2008Langer et al.7,435,715B2Oct. 14, 2008Broeckx et al.7,439,034B2Oct. 21, 2008Weiner et al.